A world just full of surprises!
by Finndabhair
Summary: Lily is getting married and Sirius is a stripper! By day he is a fire fighter but by night he is a sex god who is guaranteed to get her hen party PUMPING! Please R/R!
1. Lily Evans...

A world just full of surprises!  
  
  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Summary: Lily is getting married and Sirius is a stripper! By day he is a fire fighter but by night he is a sex god who is guaranteed to get her hen party PUMPING!  
  
Disclaimer: All J.K.Rowling except the unrecognizable stuff.  
  
Lily Evans was no different to any other women or witch. All she ever wanted to do was have a good career, get married and then start a family and at last it looks like her dreams are going to come true. She is a top lawyer in a magical law firm and is engaged to be married to a Mr David Lewis. Both of them are madly in love and are eagerly anticipating the day that they say their vows to one another.  
  
"Arabella." Lily cried as she met her friend at 'la crème' café.  
  
"Hi Lils, how are things going?" Her friend asked.  
  
"Great. I can't believe I'm getting married in 4 days!"  
  
"Oh don't. You'll start me off." Arabella replied wiping a mock tear away from her eye.  
  
"Bella! Don't worry I'll come and visit you every few years." Lily said playfully. "If you're a good girl." She added.  
  
"Thanx." Bella said cheerfully before both of them burst into laughter.  
  
"So are you all set to be my maid of honor?" Lily asked. "I can't wait to see you in your dress."  
  
"Oh, I'm ready but are you?" She asked with concern. "Marriage is a BIG step after all. Are you really sure that David is the one?"  
  
"I have never been more sure in my entire life." Lily replied dreamily. "In fact I was thinking of going and visiting him today at the office."  
  
"I don't think you should. David is a very busy man after all." Arabella replied trying not to sound scared.  
  
She had known for a week now that David was having an affair with his secretary. Arabella had gone round to his office to sort out some wedding arrangements when she saw him and the little blonde slut together. David luckily hadn't seen Arabella but she couldn't have cared less if he had. All she wanted to do was tell Lily but her friend was so much in love that she was afraid to hurt her.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Lily answered to a dazed Arabella. "Arabella?"  
  
"Oh sorry what did you say?" Arabella said as she finally came back to reality.  
  
"I said that I'd better not call in on him." She repeated. "He has been very busy lately with all the overtime he has had to do."  
  
'Overtime my ass!' Arabella screamed to herself. 'He's having sex with his prostitute of a secretary. Don't marry the bastard!' But instead of all of that coming out, Bella simply replied -  
  
"Yeah. Maybe he's trying to earn extra cash." Arabella faked a smile as they told the waitress what they wanted.  
  
Their lunch arrived around 10 minutes later and much to Arabella's displeasure; the wedding was still the main topic of discussion.  
  
"So are you looking forward to your hen night tonight?" Bella asked innocently.  
  
"Yes and no. I hope that you didn't do anything stupid." Lily said with a frown.  
  
"I'm hurt. My best friend not trusting me. What has the world come to?" Bella replied.  
  
"Well I hope they'll be no stripper. Do you remember Narcissa Bordeaux's hen night?" Lily inquired. "No? Well she ran off with the stripper and they got married, leaving poor Reginald at the altar alone!"  
  
"Oh yes how could I forget. The images of Lucius Malfoy as a stripper still turn my stomach." Arabella cried.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and then - "EWWWWWWWW!" They chorused in unison before laughing again.  
  
"But no Lils, I haven't booked a stripper so don't worry." Bella reassured her worried friend. 'Please run of with a stripper PLEASE!' Her mind yelled again but she simply gave Lily a smile and continued eating the rest of her lunch.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It was 7 o'clock and Arabella was waiting for Lily to emerge from her bedroom. She still had to add the finishing touches to her outfit for her.  
  
"Lily are you nearly ready?" Bella called from outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" Lily called before opening her door to an excited and smiling Bella. "What are you smiling like that for?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"I have to add the finishing touches to your attire dear Lillian." She cried as she stuck a big RED L learner badge to her back and put a veil on her head. "VOILA!"  
  
Lily laughed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. In 3 days time she really would be wearing a veil on her head. It was an exciting prospect although it would be even more so if her fiancé would resurface now and again. She hadn't seen him for 2 days and only received the odd phone call stating that he was really busy. Taking a last glance in the mirror she followed her best friend outside were she found a big white limousine waiting for her!  
  
"WOA!" She cried as she set her eyes on it. "Oh Bella, this is amazing."  
  
Bella giggled and then dragged her friend over to the limousine and pushed her in. Inside was just as amazing as the exterior. The seats were cream leather and there was a mini bar, a TV and even an ice dispenser.  
  
"Well this is certainly a great start to the night." She told Bella who was just as pleased as Lily. "And here's me thinking that you hired a stripper." Arabella laughed guiltily.  
  
"Yeah. Imagine not trusting me!" Bella said. 'Well you do have a right not too.'  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but hopefully the next one will be longer! Next chapter will be the hen night. I hope you'll not be disappointed when you find out what happens.  
  
Well you know what to do. REVIEW! 


	2. Firemen and strippers...

A world full of surprises!  
  
  
  
Firemen and strippers?  
  
Summary: Lily is getting married and Sirius is a stripper! By day he is a fire fighter but by night he is a sex god who is guaranteed to get her hen party PUMPING!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everything except the unrecognizable parts and characters.  
  
Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin had just finished their night shift at London's blue watch Fire station. Yes, they were firemen but Sirius was a fireman with a difference. Whenever they were not on call, usually between 11am to 11pm, Sirius was a stripper.  
  
"Ooh I have a gig tonight!" Sirius told his friends. "At 'The Duke' club in town."  
  
"Well me and Remus have nothing planned so we might come along and see how 'the great sex god' works." James said sarcastically.  
  
"Aww Jamsie boy, it's not my fault that the ladies WANT me." Sirius retorted. "I'm just too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt too sexy it hurts!" He sung.  
  
"Oh brother." Remus and James groaned in unison.  
  
"Your ego is blowing up like a balloon, my friend." Remus told Sirius in a serious voice.  
  
"A balloon which I'm going to burst one of these days." James muttered.  
  
"Whatever." Sirius replied. "So are you guys coming to see me in action or what?" He asked as he slid down the fireman's pole.  
  
"Why not?" James said as he looked at Remus, who just nodded. Sirius grinned.  
  
"You know, one of these babies would be VERY useful during a gig." He told them whilst tapping the pole.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James and Remus groaned again.  
  
"What?" He asked them innocently.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Lily and Arabella were now well on their way to 'The Duke' club in London. The nerves were now getting to Lily and Bella was milking it for all it was worth.  
  
"AAA! I forgot the handcuffs!" She exclaimed to her friend. "Oh Jane might have another pair. No worries."  
  
"H-handcuffs?" Lily stuttered out.  
  
"Yeah. Very handy things for hen nights." Bella replied slyly. "Who knows what can happen when we all get drunk."  
  
"Now look here Bella. I am not going to be." Lily began to state before she was interrupted by Arabella's laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You." She answered whilst trying to stifle her laughter. "Do you really think that we'd handcuff you somewhere and leave you?"  
  
"Uh let me think.. YES!" Lily cried.  
  
"Lily you need to calm down. We will not do anything bad. I promise." Arabella voiced up. "I am your best friend. Really what do you take me for?"  
  
Lily looked up and smiled. "I suppose, I can trust you." Arabella simply shook her head.  
  
"We're nearly there. Just chill; remember this is YOUR hen night. Have fun!"  
  
At last they arrived at 'The Duke' club. Lily took Arabella's advice and calmed down. 'After all' she thought to herself. 'This is a once in a life time thing. It's not as if you'll be having another one anytime soon.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It was an hour later and Lily was having the time of her life. All her friends were getting completely plastered and Lily had to admit that she was too. Arabella had gone off minutes after they had entered the club. No doubt chasing after some gorgeous looking guy. It didn't matter though, all the rest of her friends were brilliant company.  
  
Her hen night gals consisted of her old dorm friends (Kirsten Palmer, Michelle Lang and Lisa Truman), Sybil Trelawney, Anna Longbottom, Anita Chang, her friends from work (Grace Clifford, Martha Davies and Christine Parker) and Helen Graham. This brought her grand party to 12 including herself and Arabella.  
  
Suddenly Arabella reappeared and the club was filled with the sounds of 'You sexy thing' by Hot Chocolate.  
  
"ARABELLA!" Lily screamed. "You said you didn't!"  
  
"I know but Lily guess what.I LIED!" Arabella called back laughing and clapping along to the music with everyone else.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. They had hired a stripper! Normally she would've have started to rant on at them all but she couldn't. The stripper had now appeared and Lily couldn't help but giggle. She looked forward and to her surprise the stripper was beckoning her to him. What other choice did she have but to go?  
  
"I believe in Miracles, where you from? You sexy thing, you sexy thing you." The stripper sang as he twirled Lily around in circles before sitting her down on the chair in front of him. He was dressed in a fireman's uniform (A/N: Very appropriate. HEHE!) and was wearing a mask to cover his face.  
  
"I believe in miracles, since you came along you sexy thing!" He continued to sing as he started to rip his clothes off. Lily was in awe at his body. He had a six pack and the muscles on his arms were huge! Finally with the aid of Lily he was standing in only his mask and a pair of tight thongs which were VERY revealing.  
  
Arabella was squealing with delight and the stripper appeared to be very pleased.  
  
"Where did you come from baby? How did you know I needed you? How did you know I needed you so badly? How did you know I'd give my heart gladly? Yesterday I was one of the lonely people. Now you're lying close to me making love to me!" He sang as he pulled out a large bottle of baby oil. Lily gladly obliged him and squeezed a large amount onto her hand and then began to rub it into his body getting lower and lower with every rub. She had never had so much fun.  
  
Finally it was time for the grand finale. The thongs were going to go. Everyone in Lily's screamed as he ripped them off and quickly covered himself with his fireman's helmet. There he was standing completely nude in front of them with only a mask on his face and a helmet covering his 'crown jewels.'  
  
The stripper took a bow and left the girls screaming and whistling after him.  
  
"He was SO HOT!" Arabella yelled to a dazed Lily who was shocked at what she had done. "I'll see you later Lil'" She cried as she ran of after the stripper with a grin on her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Arabella had absolutely no idea where she was going at all. All she knew was that she had something to tell Mr Stripper. At last she came to the male changing rooms and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Someone shouted from inside. Bella was only too happy to oblige.  
  
"Hi." She said as she saw the masked stripper standing before her. He put his trousers back on but still remained topless. "What do you say about a big strong fireman like you rescuing a damsel in distress." She added seductively.  
  
Sirius turned to face Arabella and asked- "So what does this damsel need saving from?"  
  
"You." She whispered as she closed the gap between them but before their lips touched Bella laughed. Sirius looked taken back but Bella was in hysterics.  
  
"Oh come on." She said eventually. "Let's cut the crap BLACK!"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked with a grin as he took of his mask.  
  
"I used to spy on the boys in the locker rooms at school and I wouldn't forget a six pack like that in a hurry." She replied pointing at Sirius' chest. He laughed.  
  
"It's good to see you Bella. Still as HOT as ever I see." He told her as he pulled a T-shirt over his head.  
  
"Good to see you too Si." She replied. "And since when did you become a stripper?"  
  
"About a year ago. I thought it unfair to keep ladies from seeing a body like this." He answered with a wicked grin. "Let's just say they WANT me!"  
  
Bella smirked. "I'd have to agree with you there however much it pains me."  
  
"So I take it that dear sweet Lillian is getting married. Judging by the veil and the L plate on her back." Sirius announced.  
  
"Yeah unfortunately." Bella said gravely. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes, why what's wrong?" Sirius asked now putting his joking to the side.  
  
"Her fiancé is having an affair." Bella replied sadly. "With his slut of a secretary."  
  
"Why that stupid git. Does he not realize that having an affair with your secretary is the worst thing you could possibly do? I mean you can get caught so easily and."  
  
"SIRIUS! He's having an affair! Think of Lily!" Bella squealed. She couldn't believe Sirius was thinking about him getting caught rather than her best friend's feelings. This was Sirius Black after all. The man with no feelings just testicles.  
  
"I know but I was just stating that he should've gone for someone else other than his secretary so."  
  
"S I R U S! URRRRRRRRGGGGGHH!" She yelled as she stormed out of the room and sped down the small corridor back into the main hall of the club.  
  
"Ouch!" She had bumped into someone who was now lying sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Oh terribly sorry about that.JAMES!" Bella cried. Not only had she told Sirius about David and his affair but Lily's ex boyfriend shows up as well. " CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE!?!" She cried aloud. But she had spoken too soon. The door of the club flew open and David Lewis entered with his blonde bimbo of a secretary.  
  
A/N: Well guys I hope this chapter was ok. Next chapter the truth comes out about David and the blonde bombshell.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
